


A Blessing in Disguise

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren。索龙先生要把本本蒸了吃小罗包。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※索龙传的作者说，索龙会把开罗吃了当下酒菜。我心想，Why not?

※所以索龙爸爸从棺材板里爬出来了。

※儿童文学。

※Title是Z氏起的。谢谢Z氏。


	2. Chapter 2

和那只蹬上他桌沿的赤脚一同干扰了Armitage Hux的注意力的，是赤脚的主人闲聊般地抛出的一个问题。无视了自己的下属正在忙于政务无暇对他的废话做出回应，第一秩序最高领袖Kylo Ren，百无聊赖地抠着拖着下巴，漫不经心地开口道：

“所以，我英俊的General Hux，你有没有过初恋对象？”

“没有。”

Hux抬眼看了看冒出桌沿的那五个白白嫩嫩的脚指头。眼睛离开了文件，手上的工作还不能停，Kylo挑的这个“第四次约会”的日子实在是不巧到令人发指。不巧，是因为恰逢年末总结阶段，他有成山的报告要看，最终总结报告将在七天之后迎来死线，而布置给他这些任务的正是在他面前给他看脚指头的大号不可回收垃圾。很显然，他的忙碌并未有效地通过视觉方式传导给他的废物领导，由此可得，他那简短而不快的回应同样没能激发Kylo的共情能力。瘪着嘴哼了两声，Kylo叹了口气：

“真是可惜。”

“嗯。”

“你在军校里就没什么心意的对象吗？”

“没有。”

“那工作以后呢？”

工作以后他的对象就是他的歼星舰和整个第一秩序。他忍住心中的不耐：

“也没有。”

“啊呀。人生正是一点都不多彩斑斓呀。”

“你说是就是吧。”

“我可是有呢。”

“恭喜你啊。”

“你不好奇是谁吗？”

“不好奇。”

“正常男人都好奇。”

“我不正常。”

“……切。真是无趣。”

像是要强调自己正在闹别扭一般地，Kylo没好气地别过了头。笔尖在纸页上行走的沙沙声得以在这短暂的沉默中呼吸，沉默的前五秒和后五秒对于Hux而言却有着迥然不同的意义。前五秒，他得以完成一句批改意见，笔走龙蛇地写完自己的签名；后五秒，他开始担心这长久的沉默寓意着Kylo的情绪不佳，情绪不佳的最高领袖会让他房间里精简的布置陷入危险之中。又一个五秒过去，他放下笔，坐直身体靠向椅背：

“行，算我好奇。谁？抵抗军的某个死人吧？”

“放屁。是个你比不上的小帅哥，General。”

“还是那句话，恭喜你。”

Kylo当着他面说他比不上别人，他当然不高兴。只是但凡让Kylo在他脸上窥见一星半点不高兴的神色，他就会在这场对话中彻底地成为被动的一方，任凭Kylo像个打赢了玻璃球对决的小屁孩一般大开染坊。他的克制在Kylo身上起到了立竿见影的效果：板这一张自讨没趣的脸，Kylo翻来覆去地琢磨着能说点什么来扳回一局，琢磨来琢磨去，到头来还是只能可怜巴巴地问他：

“你不想知道他是谁吗？”

这话他刚才听过了。刚才他说了不想，现在他就更不想。Kylo有没有个初恋还不一定，但Kylo嘴里说出来的这个初恋绝对有着极强的隐喻意味，暗含了他根本懒得理会的Kylo对他的期待。或许在Kylo看来，这算得上是一种聪明非凡的教育手段。可惜他不吃这一套。他的最高领袖就是这样：对Plan A踌躇满志，却从来不思考如果A失败了是不是还需要Plan B。这也就导致了现在的局面：在这个很难说到底有没有正式开始的“约会”上，碰了钉子以后，满怀信心的Kylo立刻乱了阵脚。

那么，在面对以沉默构成的答案时，让Plan A还得以继续执行的方法是什么？

强行推进。

低头打量了一番被自己抠的没了样子的指甲，Kylo的声音像退潮时的浪花一般，怯懦地冲击起了他名为鼓膜的海岸：

“……是一个帝国军校的学生，Hux。”

哦哟。

倒说得越来越有那么回事了。

越过Kylo的脑袋，Hux瞟了一眼身后墙上的挂钟。Kylo比定好的约会时间早来了整整一个小时，现在一个小时堪堪过去十五分钟。用Kylo的话而言，就是“我没想到你休息日还在工作”——废话，休息日那是法定的，法定休息日和他一个有工作的成年人有什么关系？

“我给你三分钟讲清楚他是谁，然后你就闭嘴。到八点半之前，谁先开口，谁就是王八蛋。你同不同意？”

“……才三分钟吗？”

“我不是心理医生，没工夫听你的情感回忆。”

“可我们在约会呀。”

“八点半才开始。Supreme Leader，你这是在干扰公务。”

“私下别叫我Supreme Leader。”

“还剩两分五十一秒。”

“我还没说要开始——”

“两分四十九秒。”

“好吧，好吧——你真是够混的，Hux。”

“两分四十七秒。”

“打住，别数了。我现在说。”

片刻前还在故弄玄虚、巴不得拉着他絮絮叨叨一晚上的Kylo，现在倒成了仿佛在被刑讯逼供的那个。惆怅地叹息一声，Kylo放下踩在桌沿的脚，再开口时，嗓音里多了些因怀旧而感到忧伤的成分：

“……在我五岁大的时候吧。大概是多少——23年前了？我记得那年的川德瑞拉很热。太热了，整颗星球就像是一个大烤炉，快要赶得上塔图因那么热。所有人都只想呆在屋子里，我也完全没有趁着暑假多出去玩玩的兴致。父母没什么功夫管我；我也就只在家里睡觉，成天睡觉。白天睡得太多了，夜晚就会很精神，反而睡不着了。有天晚上，我精神得像是见了鬼，外面又下了雨，看起来还算是凉快。我那时候已经偷偷学会了怎么让机器人待机。我在床上翻来覆去半天，怎么也没法好好入睡，最后就绕开机器人，偷偷从家里跑出去了。

离家大概100米左右有片树林。雨缓解了川德瑞拉的植物在这样的酷暑中受到的折磨，那天晚上的树林显得生机勃勃，连连日以来潜伏起来的小动物也都开始出来活动了。我走到林子里最高的那棵树旁边，想要像以前一样，借助原力爬上树去，但是我在树皮上蹭了半天，怎么都是爬个一米多高就再也无法继续。好不容易，最后一次我爬上去三米。想要接着往上爬，突然又没了力气，树也抱不住，倏地就摔下去了。”

讲到这里Kylo顿了顿，看向房间别侧的视线也回到了他身上，明显是希望他能做出什么反应。Kylo需要什么反应？需要他心疼地眉头一皱，问问这家伙你有没有摔伤和有没有摔疼？想的倒是挺美。要说他有什么想法，也不过是感慨当年怎么没把Kylo给摔死，可见苍天无眼，23年前自己的生活里就已经种下了祸根。他抖抖烟灰，没给出任何掺杂情感的反应，波澜不惊地命令他的上司：

“继续。”

“你怎么……唉，真是……好吧。我掉下去了，还没来得及想自己这次是不是要死了，就被一双手给接住了。也不知道是掉下来让我更害怕，还是发现林子里有人更害怕。月光在树林里影影绰绰的，看又看得不是很清楚，只听见一个特别成熟而沉稳的声音问我：

‘摔疼了吗，小朋友？’

我眨巴眨巴眼，说没有，因为你接着我了。那个人是个个子很高的成年人，胳膊长，手也大。他把我放下来让我站好，自己蹲下看着我，摸摸我的脑袋：

‘你叫什么，小朋友？’

我说我叫Ben，Ben Solo。那人的表情——我到现在也不会忘——他的眼睛亮了。在那样黯淡的树林里，他暗红色的眼睛像警灯一样亮了。借着稀少的月光，我发现他是个奇斯人，蓝皮肤，长得——比你英俊，哼。……逗你玩的，没有你英俊，我胡说的。我那时候还从来没见过奇斯人，他让我觉得很新鲜……”

蓝皮肤的奇斯人。

这对他而言倒不算新鲜，他确实知道有这么一个人物。只是Kylo遇到的未必是这个人，毕竟所有成年奇斯男性都是蓝皮肤红眼睛。难道这人就是那个所谓的军校学生？但Kylo五岁的时候自己多大？十岁。他十岁那年，帝国军校里有奇斯人吗？

“我问他，你为什么晚上会在这里？他说你呢？我说我出来玩。他说好巧，我也是出来玩。你陪我一起玩好吗？

他看起来像是Leia去开会的时候会议室里那些高级将领，我并不觉得他是我在漫画书里看到的那些穷凶极恶的坏蛋。况且——况且我都敢自己逃出来玩了，难道还担心我无法保护自己吗？所以我答应了他。他背上背着一个很大的箱子，箱子里装着一只蜥蜴，我问他为什么带着一只蜥蜴，他说那是他的宠物。——”

“蜥蜴？”

他终于忍不住打断了Kylo。这是个必须问出来的问题，与他要做出的判断休戚相关。Kylo似乎对他总算把这个故事听进去了而感到满意，点点头，肯定地道：

“真的是蜥蜴。是什么蜥蜴你先别管，反正那个人告诉我因为是很金贵的宠物，所以不能在树林里拿来给我玩。我理解的。树林这种环境，蜥蜴跑了可就不容易找到了。但这只是普通人的烦恼；我告诉他，我有原力，如果蜥蜴跑了，我可以用原力帮他感应出来。蜥蜴很小，这个对我来说还不算难。他听起来很高兴：

‘你真是了不起。但这是我很重要的宠物，我还是不希望它在逃跑路上受伤。这样吧，我们到我住的地方去好不好？在房间里，我就放心把它拿出来给你看了。你还能给我展示一下什么叫原力，我还没见过会原力的人呢。’

他说话真是又温柔又好听。不知道为什么，我就是觉得他肯定不是坏人，他是值得被信任的家伙。平常Leia都不让我在学校里施展原力，我根本没有展现自己能力的机会。这下好了，有人对我的能力感兴趣，我还能玩他的宠物，我有什么理由不去？我问他，你家里离这地方远吗？他说不远，很快就到了。他把我抱起来，问我渴不渴，需不需要喝水，他带了好喝的果汁，是一种川德瑞拉没有的水果榨出来的。我当时觉得这个人真是个新奇的家伙，立刻就表示我要试试。果汁很甜，味道也很不错，唯一的缺点就是喝完舌头感觉麻麻的……”

“巴奇蒂亚龙果。有麻醉作用的水果。”

“就是那个。——你知道了也别说出来嘛，破坏气氛。喝完了，我就靠在他肩膀上，问他叫什么，从哪里来？他说他是个旅行家，居无定所，常常在宇宙中穿行；哇，是冒险家呢！他说差不多吧。他还说了些什么宇宙见闻，现在我是记不太清了，那时的状态也不可能让我记得很清。离家的时候还清醒得要死，前后不到一小时，我靠在他肩膀上就困得直打哈欠了。等到我鼻涕都快流在他衣服上的时候，我突然想起来，我还不知道他叫什么。

‘你叫什么名字？’

我问他。他笑了。他摸了摸我的后脑勺，拍拍我的脑袋好似在哄我赶紧睡着，然后给出了那个我这辈子也不会忘掉的名字：

‘Thrawn’。”

Kylo再一次停顿了下来。闪烁的双眼望着他的，Kylo期待起了他应该在这种时刻表现出来的震惊。可他并不觉得震惊。他从这个家伙登场的那一秒就猜到了此人的真实身份，Kylo的先抑后扬也不过是拉长了他验证自己的猜测的时间。他不想违心装出一副傻乎乎的惊讶的模样，可他又知道如果他还是这么一副不咸不淡的表情，Kylo的不高兴就会积累到快要爆发的程度，而这正是他整晚都需要避免的恶性结果。两其相害取其轻，他选择了采取一种皱起眉头、深吸一口烟、沉寂片刻再开口的态度，来展现自己的全神贯注：

“然后呢？”

“你不惊讶吗？”

得了，他的努力对这个傻子而言竟然没什么效果。——什么“竟然”，根本应该是“果然”。他只能随机应变：

“我当然惊讶。但我又不是五岁小孩了，不会把惊讶写在脸上。接着说，你还剩下半分钟。”

“半分钟哪里讲得完——反正我听了这个名字，很快就睡着了。再醒来的时候，你猜我在哪儿？”

“Thrawn的歼星舰上。”

脚指头想想都他妈知道。这还用问吗，Supreme Leader？

“你只答对了一半。我确实在Thrawn的歼星舰上，但那绝不是一般人会前往的歼星舰的部位。——我在一个烤箱里，Hux。我是被热醒的。银河在上，烤箱里可比川德瑞拉热多了。”

“……烤箱。”

“没错，烤箱。当然，那时候我并不知道我在烤箱里，我只觉得很热，而且头顶上的金属块看起来红红的，很吓人。我被捆了起来。我身上什么都没穿，涂满了油；头发也被剃光了，成了小光头。我想推门出去，门烫得我立刻收回了手。我吓坏了，哇哇大哭了起来。我那时候还无法很好地理解死亡，我只知道这特别不舒服。我哭啊哭啊，哭得嗓子都哑了，也不见爸爸妈妈在哪里，烤箱也没有停下。就在这时候，烤箱门开了。——那个人出现了。我的初恋，Hux。他来了。”

他看到Kylo带着微笑眯起了眼。焦糖一样的回忆，是吧？快烤糊的乳猪，和乳猪沾着蜜糖味儿的过去。他向后靠在了椅子上。叼着烟沉默片刻，他突然朝着挂钟扬了扬下巴：

“时间到了。”

不仅到了，而且超了。三分十一秒，他允许Kylo说了太多了。

“可我还没讲完！”

强行被人从回忆里拖出来果然让Kylo感到不快。可Kylo后面讲的内容，他并不想听。听了，他也知道他不会感兴趣。他不感兴趣，要求他做出反应就是强人所难，他不想在这种号无意义的事情上浪费精力。他忽略了Kylo撅着的嘴，忽略了Kylo带有埋怨意味的眼神，重新抓起被自己放在文件上的笔：

“你不用讲了，”

他翻开下一页文件。笔尖在文件上落下，他头也不抬地道：

“——这个故事我已经知道了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux知道川德瑞拉的夏天很热。军校地理知识课本里提到过，他那门课一直是A+，他背得很熟。但是在他十岁之前，他还从来没有真正地体会过“热”的概念：作为“歼星舰小孩”中的一员，他生于歼星舰、长于歼星舰，所有的歼星舰上的空调永远保持着宜人的温度，不冷不热，不会产生明显到让人能够有所感觉的变化。第一次得以体会“热”带来的感觉，他靠的不是头顶的蓝天，不是烈烈艳阳，不是浓稠到让人无法呼吸的空气，而是一只烤箱。

和歼星舰后厨里用来烤乳猪的那款差不多大的烤箱。

十岁那年的第一个学期结束之后，作为军校四年级的最优生，和其他六个最优生一起，他获得了在Admiral Thrawn的歼星舰上参观的资格。参观，或者叫一场由那时尚不成规模的第一秩序安排的夏令营。Thrawn对此没什么好脸色；在舰桥上第一次见到Thrawn时，Hux大体能通过这位奇斯人的表情判断出来。之后的那一个星期，他的猜测也得到了证实，他们七个人见到Thrawn的机会屈指可数，他们好似这艘歼星舰不得不带上的一批累赘货运包袱。他们上课，参观作战室，参观会议厅，参观医疗中心，参观机舱，所有人都看起来兴味索然，因为这架歼星舰同其他的歼星舰没有任何区别。他们得以探索歼星舰上私人空间之外的大部分区域，然而大部分区域的模样他们已经看了千百万遍。

只有一个房间例外。一个没有在地图上被标注出来的房间，坐落在后勤区域的某条走廊深处，他一个人闲逛的时候看见了大门，却没在地图上找到这个房间的作用。他带着这个疑问继续在Thrawn的歼星舰上待了几天；某个日子里，他在偷听军官闲聊的时候得知Thrawn今天不在。他吃着营养套餐里的青豆，牙齿咀嚼，思维神游。他的思维化身成一只飞蛾，飞出餐厅，飞向后勤区的走廊，飞到那扇门前，寻找起了门上可能存在的缝隙。他记得那扇门上贴着警告标志，他装出幼稚的语气问后勤区的白兵这扇门后面有什么时白兵语焉不详。语焉不详，可能是真的不知道，可能是某些事情他不应该知道。他已经在闲逛的时候走遍了整艘船上所有他可以访问的区域，他听完了所有的课——大部分对他来说没什么帮助——做完了所有的小组活动，他在这场夏令营里，迄今为止，一无所得。整场夏令营里他只产生了一个疑问，那么，就算这个疑问再怎么无关痛痒，找出关于这个疑问的答案来也算是有所收获。

他把青豆咽下去了。剩下的饭他吃得很快，吃完了便敷衍地和同学打了个招呼便回到了自己的私人间。他拿出holopad，展开地图，在全息地图里行过走廊，再一次回到了那扇门前。

根据他的观察，后勤区域在晚上10点之后只会留下十个工作人员和六个警卫值班。工作人员大抵在各自的办公室里不会出来，巡逻白兵在10点30到10点40分之间会有一次换班。摄像头的红点不闪，可能已经坏了有一段时间，可能更换摄像头的零件还没有被运送到这艘歼星舰上。至于大门的门锁，确实属于破解起来较为困难的那一种，但是只要时间充足，他也不是没有一星半点的信心。重要的是时间充足。10分钟是断然算不上时间充足的；但试试无妨。万一呢？何况，若是巡逻兵问到他，他就说他迷了路。一个小孩而已。歼星舰上要提防的大人那么多，跑来参加夏令营的小孩又算什么？

于是他在晚上10点离开了自己的私人间，手里拿着半个没吃完的面包，装出一副在歼星舰上溜达的模样，遇到军官甚至还会主动问好。穿过舰桥时他遇到他的夏令营教官，对方问他为什么还不去睡觉；他说他很喜欢这里，他还有两三天就要离开了，他舍不得，他要多转转，他要把帝国的精神深深印刻在脑海中。他的回答是那样诚恳那样让教官看到了帝国未来的希望，他得以被放行，得以在转过拐角时诅咒教官占用了他五分钟的时间，并努力在自然的范畴内加快了脚步。他终于到了后勤区。那扇门像等待着勇者挑战的山洞巨石一般充满诱惑力地等待着他。十点31分。悄无声息的走廊，摄像头依旧不起作用。他把面包塞进背包里，右手再抽出来时已经拿出来了自己临时编写的程序卡。他把程序卡插进门锁下方，看着程序卡破解着门上的密码，八位数的密码逐一现出原形，时间已经过去了四分钟。只剩下五分钟了，他抿着上唇焦灼地想。还剩下最后一位。马上他就可以——

“密码错误。警告，密码错误——”

冰冷的电子女声突然在走廊内作响，打了他一个措手不及。他慌乱地将程序卡抽出来，不幸中的万幸是门锁不再发出警报。

“即将进行虹膜扫描。请双眼平视前方——”

平视个鬼。他根本都还没有那个门锁高。

“虹膜扫描失败。请输入密码，验证指纹，进行双重认证。”

他没有密码也没有指纹。

……又一分钟过去了。他眼看着就要失败了。

“咚”地一声，他一拳锤在了那扇金属大门上。倒不是说他挫败到了什么无可挽回的程度，他只是恨这挑战难度不小，他却没有足够的时间来完成。程序卡被他折断在手心，脑袋抵在满是凉意的金属上，他的耳边只剩下自己的呼吸。吸进，呼出。他不想就这么认输……他注意到自己的呼吸有些急促。还好Brendol不在他身边，否则他又要因为他无法控制自己的情绪而受到责罚。吸进，呼出。

断断续续地，好像有什么其他的声音钻进了他的耳朵。

……他似乎听到了哭声。

从门前直起身，他愣了愣，几秒的专注后确定这不是他产生的幻觉。哭声很闷，从某个他看不见的地方传来，他让耳朵重新贴回那扇门上，却意识到这哭声并非发自大门后方。他在原地转了个身，看向身后的走廊：白兵还没有出现，他还有那么一点可怜的时间。他开始像寻血猎犬搜寻血迹那般追溯声音的来源，手指搭在墙上，脚步轻移，沿着来时的路往回走，五米的距离间，声音变得越来越响亮。他转过身，眼前是一扇更为宽阔的大门。他瞟了一眼门锁，把程序卡塞进去，出乎他意料的是这只门锁只需要四位数的密码。30秒不到的时间，大门悄无声息地滑开，他拔出程序卡上前，沉闷的哭声失去了金属大门的阻碍，近得仿佛就在他耳边。大门在他身后关上，他摸索着点亮灯，蓦然发现这正是歼星舰上后厨的某个房间。伴随着哭声的还有低沉的嗡嗡声，好似什么器物正在运转，他环视四周，最终将视线锁定在了一只硕大的烤箱上。

烤箱？

他眨眨眼，疑惑地上前。烤箱高得离谱，他够不着顶端的把手，只能伸手摸了摸漆黑的箱盖。箱盖有些烫，说明烤箱确实正在运转；他看不到里面的东西，便试探着用指节敲了敲，奈何那哭声的源头似乎根本没用注意到他制造出来的响动。在房间里四下探寻，他将一只饮料箱推到烤箱所在的柜子前方，踩上去的过程中仍在思考，难道说厨子烤猪的时候忘了把猪杀掉？

没处理过的乳猪真的能吃？

不对，猪哭起来原来是这种声音吗？

他决定看一眼。看一眼，就看一眼，满足了自己的好奇心，抵消掉自己因为不能打开神秘房门而感到的挫败。他将烤箱旋钮拧向关闭状态，“叮”的那一声提示音在这寂静的空间里吓了他一大跳。这种体积的烤箱，把手自然也很重，他用了不少力气才将大门打开，一股热浪瞬间扑面而来。

……原来这种比洗澡水的温度高很多的感觉就叫热。

热气将他的脸烧灼得很痛，让他的身子忍不住后斜。重新站定身体的瞬间，他发现哭声停了。只是他还没来得及看清楚烤箱里到底是个什么状况，那头乳猪就尖叫一声从烤箱里扑了出来，脑袋“碰”一声撞在他胸口，撞得他险些带着乳猪一起从饮料箱上摔得四仰八叉。他嘴里发出一声Brendol平时绝对不愿意听到他说的脏话，跳下饮料箱腾出身前的空间，只看到一团肉色的东西扑棱着滚下了台面，“咚”地一声砸在他踩过的箱子上，旋即又继续扑棱着砸在了地板上。“好疼”、“好疼”，他听到那头乳猪说话；他看到乳猪在地板上蠕动，缩到柜门旁边拉开了和他的距离；他看到入住被绳子捆着手脚，皮肤上亮晶晶地刷满了油，光亮的脑壳反射着顶灯的灯光，原本白皙的皮肤这会儿被烤得发红。不是小猪，他想，居然不是小猪。这只烤箱里有个人。这只烤箱里居然有个人。

“……你怎么会在这儿？”

思忖半晌，他实在是不知道还有什么可以和眼前的这个小光头说。小光头脸上满是被烤干的勒痕，从脸的轮廓和身形看来，小光头的年纪大概不会超过七岁。吸了吸鼻子，小光头哆哆嗦嗦地抬起脑袋看向了他。他一时间有些怀疑这个小东西是不是根本听不懂他说话。恐惧而警惕地打量了他一阵后，小光头颤着嗓音开口：

“……你是谁？”

“我——你又是谁？”

“我不告诉你。Thrawn去哪儿了？”

“Thrawn？……Admiral Thrawn？你认识他？”

“我……我不知道……他去哪儿了？”

“他好像不在。”

“他说他要带我看他的宠物的，可是我睡着了。我醒过来，就在，在、在那个金属箱子里……”

“烤箱。”

“那是烤箱吗？”

“你都快熟了，当然是烤箱。”

“我为什么会在烤箱里？”

“我哪知道？！”

“烤箱是用来烤苹果派吃的。我……我不应该在烤箱里。”

小光头抽噎着，不满地嘟哝。他有些没了耐心，叹口气：

“问题是你就在烤箱里。你都被捆成这个样子了……你打算怎么办？……算了，问你大概也问不出什么……”

“带我去找Thrawn。”

“啊？”

“是Thrawn要我去他家里玩的。他……他一定是把我弄丢了，所以我才会在这种地方……”

……这就是Thrawn的家，小朋友。

当着小光头的面，他毫不掩饰地咂了咂嘴，架着胳膊开始思考起了如何在讽刺这小光头的愚蠢的同时告知小光头此刻的处境。他无法想象Thrawn会哄一个这么大的小家伙玩，还有什么——什么去家里参观宠物——这家伙看起来很蠢，不像是个能编织谎言陷Thrawn于不义之地的人精，更何况谁会在乎Thrawn是不是个儿童诱拐犯？

那么，假设Thrawn确实把小光头拐到了这艘船上。这或许就说明了Thrawn下午为什么不在；Thrawn拐来这个小孩，可能性之一，Thrawn自己把小光头丢进了烤箱。可能性之二，有什么人偷走小光头丢进了烤箱。

第二种可能性小到微乎其微。若是偷走了Thrawn的战利品，怎么会就这么把上司的战利品丢进连他都能轻松访问的后厨里？

——也就是说，眼前最有可能的状况是，他把Thrawn的晚餐放出来了。

那个阴郁冷酷的奇斯人，打算把这头小猪烤了当饭吃。

好吧。

他看待小光头的方式，不得不说，有了一些变化。

“Thrawn打算把你吃了。”

他直言不讳。

小光头听到他说的话，呆怔地看着他，眨眨眼，豆大的泪珠滚下来：

“怎、怎么可能？人……人不应该被拿来吃……”

“不可能的话你怎么会在烤箱里？”

“有别的坏人……”

“Thrawn没准就是坏人。”

“不会的。”

“爱信不信。要不我再把你放回去，你等着你的Thrawn爸爸来救你？”

“不要！不，不对……Thrawn才不是我爸爸。”

“废话。”

“……你在挖苦我吗？”

“不然呢？”

“……哦。”

小光头噘着嘴垂下了脑袋。他盯着地板上蜷成一团的肉球，鼻子里溢着一股油滋滋的蜜糖味道。眼前的状况让他不知下一步该怎么做。他不喜欢处在没有计划的状态之中，因此他决定在很短的时间内做出一个合理的决定，解决眼前的问题。决定之一，把小光头塞回烤箱，装作什么也没发生过，免得Thrawn问责。决定之二，偷走Thrawn的小乳猪，就像银河史里Luke Skywalker和Han Solo在Darth Vader的眼皮子底下偷走Leia Organa一样。后者是一种让人不齿的行为，所以他将做出这种决定的可能性限定在了1%。

99%还是1%？

还用问吗？

他上前拽住了小光头的胳膊。

他拽着小光头从地板上起来，摸到一手油腻的蜜糖，听到小光头的屁股和地板分离时传出的滋啦一声。小光头的手脚依旧被捆着，站起来的时候一个踉跄，扑到他身上的瞬间蹭了他一胸口的油污。口中连连念着对不起，努力让自己恢复平衡，小光头长出一口气，抬起脑袋来看向他，露出一个挂着泪的微笑：

“……谢谢你。”

“你谢我干什么？”

“你把我救出来了。我妈妈一定会很喜欢你的。”

“……不必。”

我准备把你塞回去了，小鬼。

“我叫Ben。你叫什么？”

“我没有名字。”

“不应该呀。”

“不应该的事情多了去了。”

比如你被你的好朋友Thrawn丢进了烤箱里，比如你撕烂我的嘴我也不会告诉你我的名字。

“……唔。可真奇怪。那我们现在要去哪里呀？”

“我要回去了。”

“回哪里？”

“我房间。”

“我可以睡在你那里吗？”

“你回烤箱。”

小光头又一次呆住了。新的泪珠涌出眼眶，柔软的嘴唇嗫嚅半晌，小光头哆嗦道：

“那样我会被烤熟的。”

“是啊。”

“我会被吃掉的。”

“是啊。”

“……原来你也是坏蛋。”

“嗯。”

“我、我害怕……”

“有人要吃你，我管不了。”

“我不要被吃。”

“我说了，我管不了。”

“我不知道谁要吃我……”

“Thrawn。”

“不要呀……”

“这就是你的宿命，Ben。”

“我妈妈说我的宿命是成为绝地武士，我不应该被吃掉呀……”

“绝地武士？”

“我有原力的。我应该成为绝地武士……”

小光头已经哭得似乎根本停不下来了。哭得停不下来，却还要奶声奶气地在哭泣的同时努力和他说话，如果他再有多那么一点同情心，恐怕他已经要被感动了。但现在不是他感动的时候，他的注意力全部放到了小光头说出来的两个关键词上：“绝地武士”、“原力”。

他似乎明白过来Thrawn为什么要吃掉这小子了。

杀人，根本目的。以吃人的方式杀人，娱乐目的。

那么，如果他偷走了Thrawn的战利品，他获得的不仅是一只烤乳猪，还有一个银河系已经几乎要灭绝的珍惜物种，力敏者。

1%的可能性上升到了20%。

他的思考引起沉默，他的沉默引起了Ben强烈的焦虑和不安。伸出被捆着的手扯了扯他的袖子，Ben泪眼汪汪地看着他：

“真的没有别的可能了吗？我必须被吃掉吗？”

“……证明给我看你会原力。”

“我……我证明不了。”

Ben羞愧而焦急地回答。

“那你算什么绝地武士？”

“我现在感受不到原力了。它不知道去哪里了。……你带我出去，我证明给你看好不好？只要它回来了，我马上证明给你看。我可以用原力帮你开冰箱，拿水果吃……”

“你的原力就这么点出息？”

“我还会很多呢！你带我出去吧，我以后可以保护你……”

这么一个光溜溜的小乳猪说要保护他，恐怕是他长到这个岁数听过的最大的笑话。他也就不客气地冷笑了一声，

“你连原力都感受不到，有什么资格保护我？我还是把你放回烤箱里吧。”

“求求你……”

“求我没用。你的宿命就是进烤箱，你妈妈把你骗了。骗你，是为了让你健康成长。你看，屠宰场里的猪，也没有人在它们生下来的时候就告诉它们，你们长大了是要被吃掉的。这么简单的道理，你应该懂的吧？”

“我……我不是小猪……”

“你是用来被吃掉的人。”

他的话似乎有了一锤定音的效果。或许是哭累了，或许是震惊到哭也哭不出来，小光头的哭声逐渐微弱，最后只剩下断断续续的抽噎。半晌，小光头又一次攥紧了他的衣袖：

“那……你来把我吃掉，好不好？”

“什么？”

“Thrawn……Thrawn骗我。但是你没有骗我。要是你们要吃我，可以、可以安排你吃掉我吗？如果那时候我已经死了，你可不可以跟Thrawn说，你来吃掉我？而且，你可不可以先杀了我，再把我放进烤箱？里面好热，热得我好痛，我好害怕。这里有好多刀子，你先杀掉我好不好？或者，或者你把我带回你的住处，杀了我，放在你的烤箱里……”

Ben终于说不下去了。黏答答的胳膊掩住了脸，惨白的灯光下，小光头独自沉浸在了对死亡的恐惧之中，揪着他袖子的那只手像是正死死地抱着大海上破碎的木筏。有那么几秒钟，他甚至因为他的谎言而感到有些抱歉了。但也不过是几秒钟的时间而已。从门外传来的脚步声打断了他的歉意，意识到正在有人接近这间厨房的瞬间，他迅速地甩开Ben跳上了饮料箱，“砰”地一声关上烤箱的门，将旋钮随意转了一圈。把小猪塞回烤箱里肯定是来不及了，在Ben疑惑的视线中，他将饮料箱从烤箱前推开，一把拽住Ben的胳膊躲到了一排碗柜后面，拉开一扇柜门看看，还算他运气好，碗柜里还有大量的空余空间。他二话不说，将Ben推进碗柜里，自己跟着进去，关上柜门的刹那正听到后厨的金属大门徐徐划开。脚步声逐渐逼近烤箱所在的位置，他死死地捂住了Ben的嘴，努力压制着自己的呼吸声，却无法抑制住自己加速的心跳。他的下巴蹭上了Ben的头顶，蹭着那光滑的脑袋，蹭了一下巴的油，提醒他他的怀里是一块硕大无朋的太妃糖。太妃糖很软，乖巧地贴在他的身上，柔软的身躯微微颤抖，脑袋侧过来埋在了他的颈间，泪珠滑进了他的衣领。他听着那脚步声在他附近稍作停留，又逐渐离开、再次返回。脚步声的主人拉开了他头顶的柜门，他的心要从他的胸口跳出来了。他闭上眼，感受到他的指缝里透出Ben的呼吸。不知为何，他同样能感受到Ben的害怕，感受到Ben的绝望，感受到Ben已经将他当做了唯一的依靠。他没来得及把Ben塞回烤箱里。他搂着这块太妃糖，某个瞬间突然发现他在轻轻抚摸着太妃糖的胳膊，好似这个动作可以同时缓和他们二人的心跳。在这只有他和Ben二人的密闭空间里，在这时间对他们而言失去了概念的危险时刻中，他最终明白过来那20%的可能性大概还是占据了上风。他听着头顶上的餐盘被人挪动、陶瓷的磕碰声叮当作响，他搂紧了太妃糖，无数次地在心中默念原力在上。他是个无神论者，只是有些时候他做出的行为会违反他的信条。他不是个天生就有正义感的小英雄，但从他把Ben推进柜子里的那个瞬间开始，他就注定不会再把这个小笨蛋重新丢回烤箱里了。


	4. Chapter 4

从后厨回到他自己的房间的道路并不顺遂。他们早就错过了警卫换班的时间，更不用说就算他们能顺利地离开这段走廊，随处可见的摄像头都会将从烤箱里逃脱的Ben暴露在监控人员的注视之下。说实话，Hux并不认为自己真的很在乎Ben会不会被捉回去，他不喜欢被牵扯进麻烦里，而Ben恰巧就是摆在他眼前的最大的麻烦——只要他们出现在摄像头中，所有人都会看到Ben正和他走在一起，哪怕现在没有发觉异样，他也逃不过Thrawn的事后追责。躲在碗柜里等待来后厨拿东西的白兵离开时，他已经计划起了他们逃跑的方式：最快捷的办法就是从碗柜里冲出去，告诉白兵他抓到了这个烤箱逃客，前后不会超过十秒钟。这样一来，麻烦被解决了，他没准还能获得什么嘉奖，被列入Thrawn舰上未来船员的候补名单。但他真正做出来的行为却与这最能带来效益的计划毫无关联：他等到大门再次关上，微微拉开门缝确认后厨的灯已经全部关闭，悄无声息地摸索着在后厨里走了一圈，这才用手腕上通讯器的手电筒照出一条路，将Ben从碗柜里引了出来。他解开Ben身上的绳子，脱下外套包在小乳猪身上，找到通一处通风口，取出随身携带的瑞士军刀来拧开隔板螺丝，站在叠起来的饮料箱上将Ben送进了通风管道。小乳猪从管道口探出头来看着他在厨房里善后，看着他把十几块餐巾和绳子一起卷起来丢进了仍在运作的烤箱，收拾好餐具，爬进通风管道前踢将饮料箱踢到了一旁。

通风口隔板的间隔很粗，容得下他这双十岁的手探出去用军刀将螺丝拧回原位。他暗自在心中记下等到他成为舰长的时候他一定要让通风口隔板细密得连只虫子都爬不出去，收回军刀，转身推了推等着他的下一步指令的小光头。

“走。”

指令简单，属于他认为小光头一定能懂的范畴。

可小光头还是睁着一双大眼睛问他：

“去哪儿？”

“……去我房间。”

他房间的浴室里也有一个通风口，很小，大概勉勉强强能让他和Ben通过。他时常憎恨自己只有10岁，离成年遥不可及，没有人把他的意见当回事，没有人拿出严肃的姿态来面对他的想法；但至少此刻他庆幸他只有10岁，他还没有发育完全，他还能钻出那个一般逃犯根本不可能钻出去的通风口。他指示Ben转身，一句话也别说，听他指令行动，一个问题也别问。这条通风管道——逃亡之路上只有他们二人，他比Ben大很多，他必须在Ben面前显得自信，显得他好似对全局有着精妙的把控。事实是他也不知道这条通风管道会通向何方，行至岔路口的时候他只能通过观察身下的房间布局和凭借方向感来决定他们应该选择哪一条通道。从他的房间走到后厨，他花了不到20分钟；而很快，半个小时过去了，他们还困在管道里，他所经过每一个房间都没有呈现出一星半点他熟悉的模样。反向推断，他目前还没有经过舰桥，没有经过高级会议厅，也没有经过白兵的宿舍区。那么得出结论，要么就是他离这些必经之地还远，要么就是他已经完全迷失了方向了。

更该死的是，他的通讯器在通风管道里没有信号。

小巧的屏幕上，红点反复闪烁，告知他遗憾的答案：无法定位。

他他妈的到底在哪儿？

他真的很想停下来休息一阵，坐直身体思考下一步的走向，奈何在这狭小的空间里，休息就只能趴下，趴下就好似他不得不愿赌服输。他只能敦促着Ben继续行动，咬牙切齿地懊悔他没有第一时间就把小乳猪交出去，导致他落得个在通风管道里迷路的下场，导致他只能看着衣摆盖住的小乳猪的屁股在他面前不断地扭动。他真想抓住Ben光溜溜的大腿咬一口，看看这猪肉到底是有多好吃才会让Thrawn想要拿这小光头当晚餐，他想把小乳猪咬得嗷嗷直叫，才能发泄出他在这肮脏的管道里积攒的焦虑。他的裤子、他的衬衣，早已脏得不成样子了；为了这么一个来路不明的小笨蛋，他已经达到了他人生中不讲卫生的巅峰。

他总有一天得让这个小光头付出代价。

总有一天。

总有一天是什么时候？

……算了，先找到回去的地方在说。……这到底是哪段走廊？银河在上，走廊已经熄灯了。还有20分钟就要到午夜了。

他不由得在通道里停下来做起了深呼吸。双手攥成拳扣在金属面板上，他垂下脑袋逼迫自己集中注意力想想办法。他没注意到小光头正在努力向他转过身。他没注意到小光头吞了几口唾沫，欲言又止。他思考，思考和归家之路一样不算顺畅，但也并不是毫无方向。他很快就能想出办法的。他可是他这个年级最优秀的学生，没有人会比他更聪明了。只要冷静下来思考——

“……下一个分岔口……”

Ben小心翼翼地出声。他皱了皱眉头，没去理会。他不能分散任何精力，哪怕是用来叫Ben闭嘴的精力也不行。

“下一个分岔口，我们、我们可以向右拐。”

Ben的声音又一次响起来了。他努力维持着的思维被就此打断，难以抑制的烦躁让他险些没控制住自己的声音大小：

“这不是你想走哪里就可以走哪里的！”

——还好。还好他身下的走廊里没人。他离想要咬了自己的舌头就差一步了。

“不、不是我想，是……是原力……”

显然是被他的怒火夺取了好不容易拿出来的勇气，Ben说话的声音越来越小，小到他花了几秒钟才终于反应过来最后的那个词究竟是什么。……“原力”？

“原力”。

原力告诉Ben的？可真是不意外啊！

他险些将他的嘲讽大方地讲出了口。Ben瑟缩的模样到底是让他收敛了些许，耐着性子，他尽量不让自己的恶意表现得过于明显：

“你的原力朋友又回来眷顾你了？”

“我现在能感受到它了。它确实回来了。”

也不知道是因为他收敛得过于优秀，还是Ben着实缺乏察言观色的能力，老老实实回答他的问题时，Ben真诚而热切到了令他觉得愚蠢的地步。然而他大抵是很少在同龄人的眼中见到此刻闪现在Ben那双眼睛中的光彩的；从接触Ben到现在的近一个小时里，他头一次意识到Ben是个真实的、灵活的、有自己思想的人类。这种热烈的情感让他内心的防御工事豁开了一个缺口，撑着身子在地上趴了一会儿，他叹息一声：

“那你打算怎么做？”

“右拐。”

“我知道右拐。右拐之后呢？”

“右拐之后……唔，我可以碰你一下吗？”

“干什么？”

“就一下。我得用原力看看。一下就可以，我能看出来的。”

Ben的手悬在了半空之中。他拧着眉毛，权衡片刻，心里满是不情不愿，但他另一半的大脑告诉他这么做并不会让他掉一块肉。他咬咬舌头，狐疑地伸出手：

“……就一下。”

“谢谢你。”

Ben明显松了口气。如果让Brendol知道他正在允许一个力敏者通过自己施展原力而不是当即把对方枪决，他无法想象Brendol会做出什么样的举动。最好这事儿别让任何人知道。……当然，这事儿本来也不能让任何人知道。Ben的指尖触碰到他掌心的瞬间他感受到一股温暖的力量如水流般涌进了他的体内，只是他还未来得及细细体味这种感觉，Ben便已如约将手收回去了。他不懂刚刚那是什么戏法。他只看到在这光线不足的空间里，Ben学着他将眉毛皱起，思忖一番，手指在空中比划起来：

“下一个岔路口右拐。之后向左，再向右。接下来有一个三岔口，还是得走右边那条道。你的房间——房间号码是2618，对吧？那样的话我们要去的就是右手边第四个通风口。如果方向正确的话，我们大概还有15分钟就到了。”

“你怎么知道我的房间号是什么？”

他不得不对这个数字警惕起来。他总觉得自己好似变成了街头魔术的观众了。

“原力告诉我了呀。原力很厉害的，Armie。”

Ben准确无误地——甚至以昵称的方式叫出了他的名字，让他陷入了长达五秒的失语状态。在课本和资料里看了那么多与原力有关的内容，多年以来他都坚持认为那是某种骗人的把戏，谁能想到他会在这样的情境下真正见识到力敏者的威力。Ben如此轻易地获得了他的名字自然是让他十分不快，可抿着嘴想想，现在又不是他应该放纵自己沉溺于负面情绪的时候。不行，他咬咬牙。当务之急是先从这里出去。什么都可以再做讨论，重点是他得先离开这个鬼地方。于是他深呼吸，一次，两次，三次。他让自己冷静下来，朝着Ben身后的空间扬扬下巴：

“带路。”

“好。”

Ben笑了。能够获得他的许可，或者说他的认同，竟然可以让这头小乳猪笑得像是刚刚得到了一盒崭新的万圣节糖果。他真的很难理解这家伙。他本以为他对于人类的认知是超过他的同龄人的，现在他眼前这个正在费劲儿地转回身去继续爬行的小鬼让他意识到了自己的局限。

这滋味当然不算太好。

这滋味简直怪极了。

大脑忙于对Ben的笑容做出分析，他一时半会儿也就没顾上对Ben带路这一行为挑三拣四。注意到自己该看看他们已经爬到了哪里时他低头看了看身下的空间，眯着眼睛仔细观察，他认出来这正是他们白天用来上课的会议室。他熟悉的空间终于出现了，而且出现得接二连三。每路过一个通风口，只要不是身处走廊区域，目之所及的房间他都见过。最后一个岔路口出现，Ben选择了向左，爬行了一段距离后突然开口：

“前面有个斜坡。小心点呀，Armie。”

“……嗯。”

他不太想承认Ben这句话确实起到了提醒作用。住宿区到了晚上不像公共空间那样会亮着小夜灯，这会儿他基本上处在两眼一抹黑的抓瞎状态，只能靠触感和听觉来支持自己前行。他听到身前的Ben似乎又一次改变了姿势，让自己朝向了他；他的脸上落下来一只黏糊糊的小手，小手向下滑动，摸索着抓住了他的手腕。耳朵明明什么也没有听见，他的大脑里却响起了一个声音：

_“这些房间里都有人。我们不能出声了。”_

_“……我知道。这都是我的同学。”_

他张了张嘴，差点出声回应，好在声带振动的前一秒他打住了自己的行动，尝试着用想法回应了Ben的声音。黑暗中，Ben倒退着开始在通道里继续爬行，他小心翼翼地顺应着Ben的牵引，生怕自己的一举一动都会成为噪音的来源。斜坡到了，Ben在他的大脑中提醒他；他跟随着Ben一同滑下去，撞在Ben的身上发出“咕咚”一声，接下来的几秒两个人都吓得谁也没敢继续行动。Ben攥着他手腕的手直打颤；他于是明白过来，Ben到底还是个孩子，到底没有表面上表现出来的那么勇敢。他转动胳膊，让自己反扣住Ben，脑子里一番安慰，终于敦促了Ben继续倒退着寻找他的房间的出口。Ben说过是第四个。他用手摸索着身侧的通风管道口，Ben果然在他们到达第四个管道口旁时停了下来。

……该死的。他离开之前为什么要关灯？

他低头摩挲手腕上的通讯器，开始琢磨是否能够制造合适的光源来辅助自己拧开遮板上的螺丝。他的琢磨才进行到一半，Ben已经将手贴在了隔板上，生涩而细微的金属摩擦声响起，随之而来的是螺丝跌落在浴室地板上发出的声音。他怔了片刻，一时无言。通过Ben握着他手腕的那只手，他分明在脑子里听到了Ben咯咯的笑声；第二颗，第三颗，螺丝钉像是有了生命一般顺从地服从着Ben的指令，在这逼仄的通风管道里，因为有了Ben的存在，他们二人所向披靡。协助Ben的举动，他抓住隔板，避免了第四颗螺丝钉也被Ben卸掉后隔板掉落而制造出过大响动的后果。伸手一推，隔板不再阻碍在他们二人身前，Ben第一个探头出去，深深地呼吸了一口没有掺杂着腐朽味道的空气。小光头就这么像只拥有夜视能力的猫一般跳了下去，悄无声息地落在马桶上，在浴室里兜兜转转一圈，伸长胳膊打开了浴室的灯光按钮。突如其来的光线让他的眼睛一时间难以适应，他低头避开光线，缓了一阵才让自己离开通风管道。站在马桶上，将手中的管道隔板按回去，示意Ben捡起来几个螺丝钉依次递给他，这次他没有给Ben继续使用原力的机会。他用军刀将隔板紧紧固定，确认再三，这才从马桶上跳下来，掀开盖子坐下，沉沉地送了一口气。

“……我们现在安全了吗？”

小光头等了片刻，才终于有些按捺不住地出了声。他抬起头盯着Ben，思忖许久，给出答案：

“没有。”

他果然在Ben的脸上看到了担忧的表情。可他说的就是实话，现在撒谎根本没用意义。无论他怎么对自己解释，他都无法回避自己带着Thrawn的战利品逃跑了的事实。外面的走廊暂时没有响动，可能Thrawn的厨子还没发现到嘴的乳猪已经跑了这桩惨案，但小猪跑了就是跑了，留给他和Ben的时间其实不多。时间到了，他会怎么样，Ben又会怎么样，其实他也不清楚。他一瞬间有些不理解自己了。他带着疑惑的视线打量着Ben，脑子里满是针对自己的疑问。他的视线让Ben坐立难安，小光头犹豫着上了前，再一次抓住了他的手腕。

“如果他们发现我了，我就说是我把你骗了。”

“……你能骗得了我？”

他嗤笑一声。Ben却颇为认真的点了点头：

“我舅舅就会一种叫Mind Trick的技巧，可以让别人乖乖听自己的话。我也想学，但他和我说我还没到年龄。要是我们被人抓了，我就说，我把你骗了。”

“你还真是会替人着想。”

“你救了我呀。”

Ben似乎根本没听出来他语气里的嘲讽。他便将嘲讽转变为恐吓：

“你怎么知道我救你不是为了吃了你？”

“我……我会逃跑的。”

“你刚刚还说你愿意被我吃了。”

“你是坏人的话我就愿意。但你是个好人。”

“什么逻辑？”

“什么叫‘逻辑’？”

“……算了。”

他叹了口气，从马桶上站了起来。他扒掉Ben身上的他的外套丢在一旁，扯着Ben的胳膊将Ben丢进浴缸里，拉上帘子之前低头问：

“会自己洗澡吗？”

“会的。”

“别淹死了。”

他在Ben的反驳声中拉上了浴帘。片刻的空白后，水声在他身后响起，而他对着镜子观察起了自己这张沾满了灰尘的脸。他掬起水来将脸凑合着洗了洗，拿毛巾擦干，视线望向了从自己身侧到浴缸中间的地板。地板上留着一串油腻的小猪蹄印，猪蹄的主人此时正在浴缸里哼着洗澡儿歌。

他在浴帘上看到了Ben留下的影子。如果不将浴帘拉开确认，恍然间他发现他无法向自己证明Ben真的存在。过去的一个多小时里他都做了什么？某件无法回头的事情，某件他在打开后厨那扇门之前完全不会想象得到的事情。Ben哭泣的时间竟然就这么巧妙，竟然就偏偏挑了他正好在走廊里的时候叫他听见。他已经无法回溯他究竟从那个时间点开始犯错了。看了一眼镜中自己疲惫的脸，他咬了咬嘴唇内侧的肉，抓起浴室角落里的墩布，摇着头清理起了Ben留下的那串脚印。


End file.
